The goal of the Biological Studies Core (RC2) is to provide a comprehensive biomarkers phenotyping[unreadable] technology to characterize the biochemical, metabolic and genetic bases for the functional decline[unreadable] associated with aging and degenerative processes associated with aging. The overall approach is[unreadable] one of a 'Collaboratory1 in which multiple excellent clinical research studies will contribute subsets of[unreadable] samples for biochemical, metabolic and genetic biomarker analyses. Collaborating studies[unreadable] contributing samples for analysis include 5 NIH funded RO1s, a VA Rehabilitation Research and[unreadable] Development Merit Review Award and 3 Junior Faculty projects (8 of 9 of these studies are conducted[unreadable] in humans). The technology made available through the Biological Studies Core will provide the[unreadable] ability to answer questions that were previously unavailable to each of the major projects supported.[unreadable] The first phase of research will be related to discovery of biomarkers indicative of age and function.[unreadable] The latter phase of the grant will be devoted to biomarker validation using samples from an alternative[unreadable] subset of individuals from subsequent phases of the collaborating studies and new collaborating[unreadable] studies to be identified. This Core will also serve as a resource for the training of investigators on principles and methods of biomarker analyses.[unreadable] Public Health Relevance: This represents an important and exciting opportunity for highly innovative[unreadable] inquiry and as well, a unique asset and data repository for subsequent work. This 'Collaboratory'[unreadable] approach is designed to bring us closer to a molecular understanding of aging and functional decline.[unreadable] This will aid in the early identification of risk profiles and the development of targeted interventions to[unreadable] forestall and/or reverse detrimental trends in function.